Broadcast and multicast service (BCMCS) supports the broadcasting and multicasting of video or other media content to mobile subscribers in cdma2000 networks. BCMCS specifications, including 3GPP2 X.S0022-0 Broadcast and Multicast Service in cdma2000 Wireless IP Network, Version 1.0 December 2004, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, define signaling procedures associated with setup and teardown of facilities used to deliver streaming media content to wireless subscribers.
The above-referenced BCMCS standard discusses the use of one or more Authentication, Authorization, and Accounting (AAA) servers for the purposes of generating and maintaining BCMCS subscriber usage accounting information for access to streaming media content, such as Internet protocol television (IP TV), movies, or music, via a BCMCS. However, complete reliance on network AAA functions may present a number of problems for network operators that provide BCMCS service. For example, a subscriber's home AAA function may not receive all of the messages relating to delivery of BCMCS content. Hence, relying on the subscriber's home AAA function to accurately determine whether a user has received multimedia content may result in an incomplete picture of the content received by the subscriber. For example, the AAA function may receive messages indicating that media content is being requested, but may not receive messages associated with setting up the media channel with the requesting device.
In addition, a mobile subscriber's home AAA function may not be able to collect information in real time suitable for diagnostic purposes. Another problem associated with using a mobile subscriber's home AAA function to collect usage and accounting information for content delivered using a BCMCS is that the home AAA function may not have a complete picture of the information that is delivered to a subscriber when the subscriber is roaming. Still another problem associated with using a mobile subscriber's home AAA function to generate and maintain usage and accounting information for streaming media content delivered via a BCMCS is that it may be desirable to have a source independent from the home AAA function collect usage information for billing verification purposes.
BCMCS services are accessible by any authorized subscriber with a BCMCS-capable user terminal, where an authorized subscriber may include a child or adolescent. As such, using a BCMCS user terminal, a minor may choose to view BCMCS content, which is not considered suitable by his or her parent or guardian. There is presently no method or procedure defined in the BCMCS standards to address the issue of parental controls associated with BCMCS services, and there is no system for monitoring and reporting BCMCS content access/usage by such unsupervised minors.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer program products for collecting, analyzing, and reporting BCMCS usage information in a wireless communications network.